My fair soldier
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Duo, infatuated with Heero, wants to see his reactions to Duo's actions. He learns more about Heero and in the end learns a great suprise. This fic has the best ending I have ever thought of! This summary stinks, but you gotta read!


My Fair Soldier  
  
By Akemi Maxwell  
  
12/24/03  
  
Completed: 1/24/04  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Lyrics used in this fic aren't my own; I get no credit for them!  
  
Yes, it's late! My Internet has been disconnected for a loooooong time. Ok, according to the date under the title, it's Christmas Eve. Well, I didn't write about Christmas, did I? If you want a Christmas-like story, look for my other fic, Yellow Snow.  
  
Check out my cousin's Evangelion fics: Salamon2  
  
The fic is from Duo's point of view. ( )'s are used when Duo makes a small comment or goes into a short story or comments. No offense to anyone when I use the word 'retard' and I'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive!  
  
~  
  
I tiptoed up the stairs, hearing the clicks and clacks of his laptop, the plastic vampire teeth rubbing on my gums. I reached the top of the stairs and hesitated to make sure the false teeth were in place, and then I quietly scrunched down on all fours and proceeded down the hall. I peered my head into his room and hesitated when the clicking stopped.  
  
There he was Heero Yuy; the most interesting person I had ever seen and met and now the person my heart beat for. I knew so much about him, I could write a big ass book about it, but there was still a whole library of things I didn't know. For a week now, I had begun my experiments--doing different things to see his reaction to them. So far I had only gotten a disturbed look, (when I stared at a fork, hell bent on bending it with my mind) but that's all I needed to fuel my imagination.  
  
Again, I pushed the fake teeth into position and proceeded to crawl towards him. I tried to make my steps as soundless as possible, knowing that perfect bastard would hear me. I shortened my breathing to the point where I almost completely stopped. At certain points my knees and elbows would pop (don't you just hate when that happens?) and I was sure he had heard me, but there seemed to be no response.  
  
Now I was behind him as he sat upright in his chair. At this point, my mind went blank and I didn't know what to do; if I slowly rose up, he would see my reflection in the laptop's screen and if I got up to quickly, I might screw up. So, I will jump at a medium speed.  
  
That settled it. I slowly and silently rose onto my feet and put my hands outwards, as if to make claws and smiled. I placed the teeth into position and rose as quickly, but carefully, as I could and gently bit onto his neck, growling and laughing at the same time. I must admit, I had pressed my tongue against his skin and it had tasted wonderful (maybe I am a vampire?).  
  
These events had taken three seconds, and Heero pulled himself free and brought his shoulder up to his neck, wiping off my spit.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Heero gave me a strange, but familiar look (the look people give you when they think you're retarded). I know 'that look' like I know the back of the clown suit I wore last year to entertain the seniors at the retirement home.  
  
I spat the teeth out and grinned, "Playing 'vampire'!"  
  
Heero gave me 'that look' again and slowly returned to his typing. I smiled, marking down a new reaction in my mental 'Book of Heero'. I jumped onto his bed and sat down Indian style. I rested my head into my hands and began my ritualistic spacing out time. I could only see the back of him, but that was enough for me. I imagined cat ears on his head, twitching side to side.  
  
After thinking for sometime, I came up with a brilliant question, that was sure to get a good response, "Heero, if you were a fish, which kind would you be?"  
  
Sure enough, Heero stopped his typing for a solid three minutes before shaking his head and proceeding to type. I held in a giggle.  
  
~  
  
Today, I thought of multiple things I could do to get Heero to laugh, I mean, I knew the man could. I don't think Heero would laugh a baby jokes; maybe office jokes, but definitely not small stuff. Does he laugh at people's mistakes? How about misfortune?  
  
I tried misfortune. Everyone laughs at misfortune (or at least the people I know), right? I mean, everyone laughs at MY misfortune. I proceeded to fix Wufei's 'shrine' in the backyard (it actually was the pool shed but don't say that in his face!). I gathered planks of all sizes, nails and a hammer and hauled them next to the shed.  
  
Heero only showed a glance of interest. He cleaned the pool with the skimmer and seemed oblivious to what was happening around him.  
  
This would be painful, and I know it would. To actually make misfortune look real, it has to be real. I placed a plank in the empty space where I had torn a previous board (which was broken in half), and proceeded in nailing it into the studs. So, I began to hammer in the nail. There's one nail down. I picked up another, and to the left of the other nail, I began to hammer again. Here comes the pain!  
  
"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHH! SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
Heero jolted and almost fell into the pool (I watched him from the corner of my left, watering eye) and it took a few seconds for him to realize what had just happened. I stuck my thumb in my mouth and closed my eyes in visible pain. When I pulled my thumb out, it was purple and bleeding. I had cracked the nail straight through. What a shame...that was my favorite fingernail.  
  
Heero stared at my hand; probably trying to see where to damage was done. His mouth twitched once and he turned and went back into the house. Did I do this for nothing?  
  
~  
  
My thumb securely bandaged, I sat at the table, dripping with regret and disappointment. Why did I have to think of that? Why couldn't I have tripped and fallen into the pool like I did on accident at Q's birthday party? (I landed on Wufei who was sleeping on a floaty!) My actions had only earned me a normal stare! I swear I am my own worst enemy!  
  
"Here," Heero's voice startled me in my futile state of anguish. He placed a plateful of cookies in front of me. I immediately sat upright in my seat, staring down at the wonderful variety of cookies, "I made them for you." Heero sat down next to me, holding a cup of coffee.  
  
I wiggled my fingers, searching for the delectable looking cookie. Heero sipped his coffee and stared down into its dark depths. I found a gingerbread cookie and nibbled on it, not even trying to control the smile that came to my face. I noticed Heero still looking into his coffee, "Pretty interesting huh?"  
  
Heero's head shot up and he met eyes with me, "What? No. Just thinking."  
  
"Uh huh," I snickered, dunking a fresh cookie into his coffee. He didn't seem to mind (in fact we share drinks and food all the time).  
  
Heero's eyes seemed to soften and he sipped his coffee, "Cinnamon."  
  
"These are delicious! Where did you learn how to make these?" I smiled picking out another cookie.  
  
Heero shrugged, "From a cook book." Heero.? Reading a cookbook AND making ME cookies? What in the world is going on?! Heero coughed a bit, "By the way, why did you start hammering in the first place?"  
  
I was a bit shocked from the thought of someone actually interested in my actions (FINALLY! SOMEONE!), "Uh, I was just trying to do a favor and fix Wufei's shed." (There's no way in hell that Wufei's fixin' that piece of shit)  
  
"He'll fix it himself, don't go hurting yourself like that anymore," Heero rose from his seat and stalked into the living room.  
  
I'll tell you what, my heart felt like it was to burst from my chest like the alien in the chest bursting seen in Alien 3 (damn I love that movie). I can't believe this! Heero ACTUALLY was CONCERNED about ME!! Perhaps he was more concerned about my mental health? Well, no matter what he was worried about, at LEAST he was worried. Perhaps I should get hurt more often?  
  
~  
  
Today, I felt livelier than I have ever felt in a LONG while! I have thrown the thoughts of self-inflicted injuries away and have devised a plan. It was simple really; just talk with the guy! Why hadn't I thought of this in the first place?  
  
I peered out of the back door, watching Heero as he relaxed contently in the hot tub. I went back into the kitchen, only to return with a platter of ice tea. He heard me coming and turned slightly, a look of wonder on his face. "Hey, there," I said placing the platter next to him and already getting in, "mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, not at all," Heero grabbed a glass of tea and stared straight, probably thinking.  
  
I really wanted to know, and plus it made a great conversation starter (it would most likely give Heero the impression that I was interested in his thoughts), "Heero, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Heero was sipping his tea and he gave me a glance, "Why do you want to know?" He sounded a bit offended, or at least, I think he did.  
  
"Err, well, I don't mean to sound nosy, cuz' it's really your own business," I felt embarrassed and a bit ashamed. I really shouldn't have asked (like when I asked that chunky girl if she was pregnant at the supermarket), "I was just wondering."  
  
Heero made his 'hn' noise and looked away from me. After two minutes of silence, he looked straight again, "I think about a lot of things."  
  
A good enough answer (well, not really) and I was willing to respect that, but still, I was aching to hear what it really is that Heero thought about. I had some ideas of what he could be thinking about, but I really wasn't sure. His mind was an enigma (like Trowa's unibang), and getting even a little bit of information on what he thought about would start up a whole new chapter to my mental 'Book of Heero'. Surely the man did not think of simple, normal things. I could see him reminiscing about the past, or maybe trying to figure out the future (spilt milk?). I really didn't know.  
  
I suddenly realized Heero was staring at me. How long was I spacing out?  
  
"So Duo," Heero's eyes seemed to have a warm, humorous look, and his voice had some sarcasm along with interest mixed in, "what are YOU thinking about?"  
  
My jaw dropped and I stared (I probably looked like stoner). I had no idea what to say, I mean, first, I ask him and he doesn't tell me anything! Now, he asks me the same damn thing as if he expects ME to tell him! What's going on in his head! This is TOTALLY NOT fair!  
  
I straightened up a bit, "Well, uh." Still, I wanted to tell him, you know, give him a look inside MY head and create a new image of myself for him. He probably thinks I'm a bumbling idiot, who socializes WAY too much and eats two times my own weight in chips! But, what would I say? Where was I going to start?  
  
Heero cocked his head a bit. Only a minute had gone by, and I guessed he knew what must have been going on inside my head. Finally I looked up, "Well, I was thinking." No, there was no way in hell that I was going to tell him, he couldn't know that I was thinking about HIM! "I was thinking about renting a karaoke machine. You know, for the night?"  
  
Heero had been leaning forward a bit, and now he leaned back and blinked a couple times. He looked a bit disappointed, as if he were waiting for me to say something else. He just shrugged it off and drank the last of his tea.  
  
I was a bit disappointed myself. I really wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him about myself; about how I like to be alone sometimes and how I eat healthy foods like him, not junk food all the time! I wanted to tell him how I felt about him; how I wanted to hear his voice and see him everyday; how I learned about him and yearned to teach him things like amusement parks, the arcade, camping trips, ANYTHING that was fun and human, even perhaps childish. Most of all, I wanted to tell him how much I cared about him and the deep affection that was growing in my heart for him.  
  
~  
  
For the night, Heero and I rented a karaoke machine from the electronics store downtown. I'm sure a little singing will open him up a little more (singing is what Heero and I do best!), plus the guy has and awesome voice and he hasn't sung in over a long ass week!  
  
I sorted through the songs as Heero set the machine up. We lounged on the floor, sitting Indian style in his room, where most of the electronics were. "What's your favorite song?" I asked looking through a large variety of CDs.  
  
"I don't really have one," Heero said as he set in the last plug. He tossed me a microphone and hunted for his. When he spotted it under the setup instructions, he crawled next to me and joined in on finding a suitable song.  
  
"How 'bout Britney Spears?" I joked, knowing how Heero loathed her. He gave me a glare.  
  
"This one seems good," Heero picked up a CD with great interest. Ah, Heero, he's the Dance, Trance and Techno King (next to DDR, You can't get him off that machine for shit!). I don't really know what got him into that music exactly, (I always thought he was a heavy metal type of guy) but at least he shows interest in some sort of music! I myself like heavy metal and rock (my dark side) and Reggae is always my second choice (my light side).  
  
Heero popped in a CD and clicked the 'next' button until he found the song he wanted. I watched in anticipation as he brought the microphone to his mouth. I wanted to hear that voice of his.  
  
Finally, it hit the note, he opened his mouth and I smiled. He sang:  
  
"Beautiful child,  
Beautiful child!  
Beautiful child  
  
We were heartless, we were in need; we thought life is just that way,  
We were looking for love in the dead of night  
  
We couldn't see it, couldn't find it, couldn't get it anyway,  
Another run and we fell out of line!  
  
Get in your car and drive, into the fading light of day,  
Find a living boy, someone to take your breath away,  
  
Beautiful child,  
Take a ride into the light of day,  
Beautiful child,  
No one else is gonna' pave your way  
  
We were lonely; we were in need, for being tied up to our lives,  
We always moaned as the days passed by  
  
We were shattered, and we were frightened, by the calling of the wild,  
If we had known, no one would run and hide,  
  
Get in your car and drive, into the fading light of day,  
Find a living boy, someone to take your breath away  
  
Beautiful child,  
Take a ride into the light of day,  
Beautiful child,  
No one else is gonna' pave your way  
  
Beautiful child,  
Beautiful child!  
Beautiful child!"  
  
I clapped, relieved at finally being able to hear his fine voice. Although a woman sings the song, he performed it well and with ease.  
  
Heero sat down and I got up, looking for a song that seemed interesting to me. I knew the beat of it, so the lyrics won't be that hard either. So, I watched the screen as the music began to play, and I must admit, trance did have a nice beat. I took a breath and let out my voice:  
  
"When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
  
When I'm around you, I can't control myself,  
My heart beats faster; I start to love myself,  
  
Feels like I'm fallin', I'm fallin'! I'm fallin'!  
Feels like I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you!  
  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts the play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
  
Just like a magnet, the closer I get to you,  
Music surrounds us, guiding your every move,  
  
Feels like I'm fallin', I'm fallin'! I'm fallin'!  
Feels like I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for yooouuu!  
  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When, the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable,  
When the music starts to play, I'm insatiable."  
  
I don't know how many times I had to sing 'when the music starts to play, I'm insatiable', but, damn, the rest of the song was that same lyric! I didn't mind though, because it was a relaxing song and the lyrics reminded me of how I felt.  
  
Heero didn't mind the same lyric being sung forty-some times either, he had been laying on his belly, paying attention the whole time and I guessed it was because of the beat of the music that relaxed him.  
  
"Why don't we call the guys," I smiled, "they usually love karaoke parties."  
  
Heero jumped to his feet and raced downstairs for the phone, while I stayed and looked around the floor a bit, for what or why, I didn't know. I listened to him call up Trowa first, knowing that wherever Trowa was, Quatre is sure to be there as well. Wufei is a bit stubborn at times. Sometimes, he'll be happy to come, but most of the time he says that he is too busy to have a party. He likes karaoke though, so that shouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Duo, come call Wufei, he'll listen to you," Heero's voice caught my attention, and I hurriedly ran down to him.  
  
~  
  
It didn't take long for the others to get here. Trowa had bought us two cases of beer with a fake I.D., along with some beef jerky for me (it's my favorite!). After all of their singing needs had been let out and they began to break out the booze, Heero and I quickly put in our favorite song.  
  
Yes, we both had one favorite song and it happened to steal our hearts away when we were on a trip to Sacramento. We listened silently and I admit we were practically dancing in the car. It was funny how we both agreed on one song, since we always have different tastes. That memory warms me up inside and every time we hear it we sing it together just to remember that day. I believe Heero feels the same way. He can't get enough of that song and he ended up buying the CD.  
  
I was filled with anticipation; I needed some booze! Heero was equally impatient and he even grabbed a can, holding onto it dearly as the music played and he sang, "Sleep walker's dreeeeaaaaaaaaam!" He did this six times and I loved every note of his luscious voice and waited to hear more,  
  
"When I wake up, I'm asleep, I get up straight and move my feet, there  
ain't a thing can stop me now, walking up straight, I'm losing ground!"  
  
I joined in with Heero, smiling with him as we sang, "I'm standing a pool of sweat, I guess I want to stay and stare, but something moves me really strong, the fuel that keeps me gooooing oooooooooon!"  
  
It was Heero's solo and I heard his voice sing out, "I am a man, can't sleep at night, afraid of lights, sleep walker's life, walking the earth beneath my feet, I'm living a Sleep walker's dreeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Sleep walker's dreaaaaaaaaaam! Sleep walker's dream, sleep walker's dream, sleep walker's dreeeeeee-eee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam ooooooooooohh aaaaaooooooohhhh!!"  
  
As Heero raised his head to the sky and sang out the last breath taking note, I fell on my ass and tore open a can of beer, sucking it down my dry throat. I glanced at Heero who had flopped to the floor and was trying to regain his breath after holding such a long note. I leaned over and opened the can for him and he gave a 'thumbs up' as some sweat tricked down his forehead. I couldn't see his face; his hair covered most of it as he leaned over, but I could tell he was smiling.  
  
~  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on my belly, on the foot of Heero's bed. My left arm was hanging off the end and I felt my fingers barely hold onto a can of beer. I coughed a bit and groaned some more. How much did I actually drink last night? I could remember a sober Trowa leaving to get some more beer, but that was all I could remember. I lifted my heavy head and looked around the room.  
  
Four empty beer cases lay strewn in the corner. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were knocked out on the floor, sprawled out among the many cans. The cans around Trowa were aligned in a shape around him and I guessed he was making a 'beer can angel' when he passed out. Wufei had dried vomit on his shirt and Quatre was laughing in his sleep.  
  
I heard breathing below me and I looked over the edge and saw Heero sleeping with his head tilted to the side, his hands resting on his stomach. He moved suddenly and with speed lurched upward and vomited spewed into the air (not to mention it sprinkling on Trowa's face). He lay back down and groaned. "Hey, sleepy head," I cooed as he opened his eyes and turned to me. He reached out and took the can from my hand, taking a swig (that'll wake his ass up). He coughed some more before speaking, "There's a sock under my bed."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and looked back down at him and it took me a few minutes to realize that he was still tipsy. I smiled and chuckled a bit. Then the scene in the hot tub came back to me. I looked back down at Heero, "Heero, what do you think about?"  
  
Heero looked up at me, "What DO I think about? Last time you asked me 'what are you thinking about'."  
  
I was shocked. He could still remember that? "Well yeah, what DO you think about?"  
  
Heero looked up at the ceiling and coughed a bit, "Well, a mixture of things, like, why am I here, where do I go from here," he paused a bit before continuing, "why am I leading a normal life and not even realizing it and mostly, why I feel strange when I'm around Duo."  
  
My heart practically skipped a beat and my blood rushed. What did he just say? Did I hear him correctly?  
  
Heero must've forgotten whom he was talking to, since he was staring up at the ceiling and because of the fact that he was obviously still drunk. He didn't know I was Duo! "Really? Tell me more," I said casually, hoping he wouldn't realize I was this 'Duo'.  
  
Heero's eyes closed a bit, "I get a strange jittery feeling in my stomach, you know, like 'butterflies'. Damn, I have to piss," He rubbed his eyes and continued, "This guy gives me the courage to try things that I've never gotten to try in my entire life. He's amazing and I feel like screaming sometimes. Sounds funny, huh? I mean, this all must sound pretty crappy."  
  
"Are you saying.are you saying you're in love with him?" I asked, not believing what I am hearing and also not believing the fact that I'm talking about myself in the third person.  
  
"Yeah. it's love," Heero face became serious and he stared into space, as I did, for sometime. He smiled, like I had never seen him smile before, and he said, "But what do I know? I can't even see straight!" He cracked up laughing and I laughed along with him.  
  
I stopped for a bit and watched him laugh, kicking his legs and tears streaming from his eyes. This added a whole new chapter to my 'Book of Heero'. I had always wondered what his laugh sounded like and now I do; it's innocence warming my heart and soul.  
  
Damn, he was laughing hard. I didn't think he could stop and to tell you the truth I started laughing again, to the point where my ass could actually fallen off and plopped onto the floor. Heero brought his legs up and covered his eyes as his body shook as he giggled uncontrollably. His face was beet red and tears had soaked his cheeks. Finally he made a 'woo' noise and panted staring back up at the ceiling. I watched him; his face turning back to its original hue and the tears dried, leaving marks on his face.  
  
I stared at him for a long time, my heart feeling contented and whole. What had I learned through out my adventure to see Heero's reactions? I learned much and the breath taking fact that Heero felt the same way I felt about him. I didn't know what I'd do when Heero sobered up. I didn't care if he remembered what he told me or if he doesn't really feel that way.  
  
Heero suddenly lurched upward again and puked on himself. I scrambled off the bed and grabbed his arm, half dragging his puking ass to the bathroom, where I pushed his head down into the toilet and he continued to vomit for ten minutes. Finally, he lifted his head and turned, resting his arm on the bowl. He looked up at me and in unison we chuckled.  
  
I went back into his room and searched through his dresser, grabbing a PJ flannel. Heero was still sitting on the bathroom floor where I left him. "Up," I commanded, helping him lift his arms, and I carefully removed his vomit soaked shirt. His body was tense and I sighed admiring his finely toned stomach muscles. I smiled watching him doze off with his arms still in the air. He jolted as I quickly pulled the flannel over his arms and head.  
  
I walked him downstairs, sitting him in the living room reclining chair. I laid on my back the couch and groaned, totally exhausted, the thoughts of love still racing through my head. I tilted my head to the side and stared out the large window in front of me. Suddenly, I felt someone crawl onto the couch and my head shot up. Heero crawled on all fours onto the couch and laid on top of me, burying his head into my chest.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?!" I freaked a little watching the top of his head. He laid his palms flat onto chest, beside his head, which tilted towards the window as well, and he made his 'hn' noise.  
  
My hands shakily rested onto his back and I stared out the window again. I gulped, "You're drunk, Heero."  
  
He nudged his head against me a bit, "Hm, maybe," I leaned a little and I saw him smiling, with a slight blush under his eyes; I could not tell if it was from the situation we were in or because he was drunk? I looked back out the window and swallowed hard, not really able to get this feeling of nervousness out of my chest. Heero nudged again, "You're heart is racing."  
  
I swallowed hard again, "I-I know," I took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm myself. Heero's breathing deepened. He was asleep.  
  
All I could do was lie there, listening to Heero's breathing, trying to calm myself, and think at the same time. Should I wait here until Heero wakes up? What will the others say when they see us like this? Should I go or stay? Will Heero remember any of this?  
  
I didn't really care; things were going to be different then. Whether Heero knew it or not, I was going to be with him and take care of him. I was going to show my love for him, even tell him that I loved him as well. I loved him with all of my being and there was no way I was going to leave his side.  
  
So.what experiments shall I conduct next?  
  
Owari ~  
  
Well, I don't really know what to say. I have taken a break from writing lemons in my school notebooks and perhaps they will be typed up as well. Cleo! MANSEX! Sorry, inside joke! Anyway, tell me what you think! 


End file.
